


solace in the stars

by Snarklings



Category: Pretty Noona Who Buys Me Food, 밥 잘 사주는 예쁜 누나 | Something in the Rain (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarklings/pseuds/Snarklings
Summary: When she presses her body against his and kisses his lips there’s a shock of recognition, she remembers all the sensations, his taste and smell mixed with rain, all the places where they fit, it feels just like coming home. She has to stop and touch her forehead to his chest lest she cries from the familiarity and the need she feels for him.





	solace in the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this other than, goddamn, this fucking drama had me in fucking tears of sexual frustration.

By the time they go into the restaurant, they are both soaked to the bone and Bo-ra is nowhere to be seen. Jin Ah is both grateful and embarrassed, but the slow heat pooling in her belly pushes her friend out of her thoughts. Joon Hee’s white shirt clings to his body and his hair is dripping all over the place, not very differently from her own state, her own shirt completely see-through in the low yellow light of the restaurant.

Joon Hee takes her in, his eyes filled with both want and adoration and Jin Ah feels her knees weaken. When he touches her neck, she trembles, overcome with longing for him that had never left in the three years they spent apart. Longing that had only grown over time, she realises as her eyes fall to his chest, visible under the wet fabric of his white shirt. When she presses her body against his and kisses his lips there’s a shock of recognition, she remembers all the sensations, his taste and smell mixed with rain, all the places where they fit, it feels just like coming home. She has to stop and touch her forehead to his chest lest she cries from the familiarity and the need she feels for him.

Joon Hee has no such qualms and he lets the tears fall freely from his eyes.

“The pain never stopped. I thought”, he takes a trembling breath. “I thought that after a few months, maybe I year, it would get better, I would get used to not having you, not holding you, that the hole you left would leave an ugly scar behind, but would close up. Instead I still feel like an open wound, as if anyone were to touch me I would break and bleed”.

“But I am touching you”, Jin Ah pushes his hair behind a bit, presses her palm to his cheek. “Does it hurt?”

“Like a motherfucker”, he laughs through the tears. She starts taking a step back and he presses her closer. “Don’t you dare”.

Jin Ah lets out a laugh like the tinkling of bells, stops when she sees his face. Serious, loving. She touches his jaw. “Healing can be a painful process too.” She kisses the side of his neck, his cheek, the corner of his mouth. He draws in a shaky breath. They stand there for a moment, muscle memory taking them back to other embraces that feel bittersweet in retrospect. She snakes her arms around his waist, the wet fabric making it easy to feel the hardness of his back underneath. She looks up at him, “Let’s get you out of these wet clothes”.

She takes his hand, leads him out of the restaurant, back into the rain, locks the door as he holds her from behind, smells her neck. “How far is your place?”

“Very far. About 10 steps from here”, she laughs, leading him to the house just behind the restaurant. He kisses her when they get inside, pressing her against the door. Jin Ah thinks briefly about Bo-ra, but then she feels Joon Hee’s hand snake under her shirt, warming the skin of her back and she can only think about getting more of him to touch every part of her body. They manage to go all the way to her room without once parting lips.

By the time she feels the back of her legs hit the bed, both their shirts and his coat are long gone, but Jin Ah has no time to figure out how or where they’ve gone before she loses her balance and they both fall into bed. Their laughter dies out slowly and the intensity of Joon Hee’s gaze suddenly makes Jin Ah very shy even though she has never wanted him as much as she does now. She presses her forehead to his chest, hiding her face. “Please”, he says, lifting her chin. “Let me look at you”. She bites her lower lip and his eyes fall to her mouth. “Are you actually trying to kill me or does it come to you naturally?”

She scoffs and chuckles. “I’m a woman of many talents”.

“Care to demonstrate?” he smiles teasingly and she knows she’s done for. She traces his arm with her fingers, kisses her way up from his chest to his neck feeling his muscles ripple under her fingertips.

He caresses her back like she’s made of breakable glass, trembling fingers sending shivers down her spine, making her ache for a rougher touch, she wants him to leave purple bruises on her skin, know that she’s not sacred, isn’t going anywhere. She sinks her nails into his arm, kisses him then, messily, teeth clashing, breath short.

He spreads his fingers across her back, startled as she unhooks her bra and the feeling of her breasts agains his chest overwhelms his senses. “You really are trying to kill me”, he breathes into her neck.

“On the contrary”, she smirks as her hand travels down his stomach to the waistband of his jeans. She pops the button open and his breath catches, but before she can slip his trousers off, he captures her nipple in his mouth, and she lets out a soft “Oh” as she melts into the mattress.

He suckles at her breast, his feather-light fingers slip past the waistband of her jeans, over her panties. He teases her clit through the fabric and her hips buckle into his touch. His fingers slip down further, he moves her panties to the side and sinks one finger inside her cunt, delighting in the sound of her gasp. He had missed all her sounds, but now he specially misses the taste of her. He does quick work of taking her jeans and panties off and positions himself between her thighs. Just as she’s about to protest, his tongue descends onto her clit and the words vanish in her throat. She wraps her legs around his shoulders and feels her pleasure build up as his tongue rubs against her, first softly, then with growing intensity and pressure, making Jin Ah feel as if her body has a mind of its own as she throws her had back and her hands grasp the sheets of the bed. As he comes into a steady rhythm, she starts to feel slightly more in control, she looks down and finds Joon Hee’s eyes locked on her face, with no warning he sinks two fingers into her cunt and she feels her climax crash over her like a wave, she bites her knuckles so as not to sob her pleasure too loudly.

When she opens her eyes again, he’s smirking up at her. “I guess you did miss me”. 

She almost feels embarrassed. Almost. “So damn much”, there’s both softness and fire in her eyes. “Come over here.” He crawls up to meet her, his breath leaving a burning trail over her belly, he lightly licks her nipple before crashing his mouth into hers. It’s a heady smell, his own mixed with rain and her cunt, which makes her moan softly into his mouth and feel a desperate need to touch him. His unbuttoned jeans already hang low on his hips, she just has to tug them along with his boxers to free his pulsating erection, she grabs it and delights in hearing his gasp. “Now what should I do with this?” she asks. She goes to her knees, lowers her head. “Should I”, she looks up at him. “lick it?” and sends her pink tongue lightly along the tip of his cock.

“Jin Ah”, he half-chokes half-gasps, and she feels herself growing wetter. She lowers her head and starts sucking him slowly, entranced by the soft sounds he makes, his breath growing laboured as the speed of her sucking picks up. He keeps saying her name and every single time it still makes something inside her contract and expand. He starts buckling his hips and she tries to keep a steady pace. Just as he is about to come, he grabs her by the shoulders, brings her to him. “Not yet”, he says breathlessly, touching her collarbone. Not as delicately now, a little out of control, like he can hardly restrain the force of his ache for her. She likes it, grabs his cock again and feels a dark pleasure as his eyes roll back and his fingers wrap around her waist so tight it almost hurts. She flips him on his back and straddles his hips, rubbing herself against his length. She lowers her chest down to meet his and kisses him again as he wraps his arms across her back, they rock together for a few seconds before she grows impatient to feel him inside her and guides him into her.

She has the strangest feeling when he fills her, like coming home but also like being somewhere else entirely, it’s both familiar and entirely unknown, like she has found solace in the stars. She lowers herself again and again, marvelling at this sensation and when she looks at him, he’s staring into her eyes, they move together with eyes locked and she feels herself open up completely, there’s nothing left to hide. Her muscles tighten as she comes, and then he lets himself go completely, flipping them over and thrusting into her unrestrainedly as she sinks her nails into the skin of his back, her orgasm still reverberating for many seconds.


End file.
